Felicia Davis
Felicia Davis is a daughter of Aphrodite.Felicia's Biography, via Demigod Creator, post 1004. Appearance Felicia is a black girl with curly black hair, she wears roses on her head, neck, ears, and even sometimes carries one. She had blue eyes and wears glasses, the is a beauty mark on the left side of her lips. And she carries her katana at all times. Personality Felicia is a sassy sarcastic girl who speaks the truth 100%, whether you want it or not. She is goofy, carefree, and talkative. She has good insights, and a force to be reckoned with when angry. Story Jamal Davis was done with the thug life, and started to look for a job. But because of him going to jail, it made difficult to get one. After giving up on the job search the first day, he and his buddies went to the club. Where he met Aphrodite. The tow got along great, and they started dating. But because Aphrodite didn't have any experience with the hood life, she was shock and startled at how violent his life was. So she decided to be generous and got him a job. Not knowing that the job offer was made possible by Aphrodite, he accepted. The two celebrated and conceived Felicia. Instead of leaving, like Aphrodite usually did, she decided to say until after the birth of the child. As soon as that happen, Aphrodite vanished from Jamal's life forever, leaving him devastated. But he continued on with life, taking care of Felicia. At the age of four, Felicia met Mia Jenkins. She was at first kind, but ended up being a mean woman. For four years, she would beat Felicia for no reason, and curse out her own daughter, Maranda. Until finally, Jamal caught her in the act. They had gotten a divorce and Jamal took accustomed of the two girls. With no one to watch them while Jamal was at work, he would leave them at their grandma's house. Where Felicia took on cooking, and Maranda learn how to care for a garden. When Felicia was nine year old and Maranda five year old, Jamal met Sarafine Houston, a lovely woman with a drinking problem. Jamal did everything he could to help her. Though it never work, and that left Felicia and Maranda with a drunkard stepmother. Then, Sarafine became pregnant with P.J. (Peter Jamal), Jamal hoped that this would stop her from drinking. But it didn't. Outrage that Sarafine didn't care about the welfare of the unborn child, Jamal took out all of the alcohol and left her no way to get to the Liquor Store. As soon as the child was born, Jamal used some of his money and send Sarafine to Rehab. Felicia, still growing older, took it upon herself to be the mother of her younger siblings. Knowing how to cook, from her grandma, the three didn't go hungry. She did good in class, but didn't join any afterschool programs because of her situation. When Diana Jacobs came into their lives, none of the kids trust her because of their misfortunes. But that wasn't to say, she didn't slowly gain it. Meanwhile, Jamal and Diana were dating, and living with each other. Making their working schedules work, which made it possible for an adult to be at home. The kids would wake up to find Jamal there, who would take them to school. And would get out with Diana waiting to pick them up. Felicia's eyesight started to get bad, and got some glasses. A week later, Diana announced that she was pregnant. Through the excitement for the unborn child, ended quickly at Diana's last month of pregnancy. Literally weeks away from her due date, Jamal was killed during a drive by. This caused Diana to go into premature labor. She was rushed to the hospital and gave birth to a baby boy named Chris. During Felicia's mourning, a satyr found her and took her to camp. Relationships None so far. Fatal Flaw Her sarcasm Abilities & Items Powers French: Felicia has perfect fluency and understanding of French, as it is the language of love. Charmspeak Amokinesis: She has some control and authority over the emotions of love and desire. She is able to arouse love and passion in others, and to entrance any mortal or god she desires with control over love, lust, beauty and other things related to them. Weapons Katana References Navigation Category:Females Category:Aphrodite campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Ana's Characters